


Click Bait

by Flamingo_Head



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Badass Carl, Different POV's, Father Grimes, Im going to hell ~_~, M/M, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Smut, saviours - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingo_Head/pseuds/Flamingo_Head
Summary: many Smut Yolo.  Basically Carl and Negan has feeling for each other. The story goes on.........





	1. Opposite Ways

>"Carl, Please just this last time"

 

"Dad I'm gonna have to face him, sooner or later" Carl snapped. Ever since the Incident with him sneaking into the sanctuary,trying to kill Negan.Then, him bringing his son back,gutting spencer who he could care less about and then the killing of Olivia, has been driving Rick to the edge of his seat

For weeks Rick has been Enforcing Carl to stay in his room from getting into anymore of harms way, Especially when Negan is here to pick up his supplies

Carl has reached his point of where he is tired of his dad's bullshit and decides to ignore him and move on towards the door

 

As he is about to walk out, Carl turns around to his dad takes a step forward and looks straight into his replica of blue eyes. Carl looks closely and reads the expressions in his eyes 

Enervated.

 

Doleful.

 

Betrayed.

 

Enraged.

 

Disappointment.

 

Rick just stood there looking straight back then started to shake his head as Carl's heart started to tear in pieces and was going to ask what he did wrong but a loud horn blasted the air as If pausing all movements on this hell hole they live in they used to call home to go to their attention

Carl sighed and nodded his head as If he was having a battle inside his head 

"Ok,just this last time" he said nodding to his father

Rick smile and hugged him quickly before sprinting out of the house as if he were a Olympic gold medalist track sprinter towards the gate

The closer he got the more he slowed down

 

He opened the gates and an loading truck and 5 other vehicles raced through the entrance of Alexandria nearly running him,Aaron, and some other Alexandrian residents over

~~|Carl's POV|~~

 

Our relationship is drifting further than I wanted it too 

He and I rarely interact nor talk to each other. The only time he talks to me is when he notify's me I'm in charge of Alexandria when he is going out to get supplies for that bastard who killed my two friends.

 

I sighed and went back onto my make shift bed. I just wish things were the way is was before with me and my family all together. But that's not how it works.Not Anymore.

Im the kid who got their eye shot the hell out and survived.

I'm the kid who shot someone in the face that was about Beth's age for my family's own good 

 

I'm the kid who shot their mom so she wouldn't turn...

 

Im the kid who witnessed family get their heads smashed in with a fucking bat...

 

 

 

 

I'm also the kid who destroyed a relationship with their father...


	2. In the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major smut Meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo

~~|Third person POV|~~

 

"Hey Ricky" Negan taunted,he grinned and pointed over to the loading truck "go pack up my shit"

As Aaron and Rick raced to load the supplies on the truck, a question popped up in his mind 

"Rick" he stopped him for a second

"yes" Rick gritted against his teeth, Negan smiled at that

"Where's that little one eyed physco kid of yours,I havent seen him in a couple of weeks ever since Lucille met korean and red-head" Negan motioned Lucille twirling it around as if he won a one in a life time trophy

 

"why would you care now" He growled back at Negan angrily, to which he put up his hands in a defensive mode as if he had done nothing wrong 

"geesh calm the fuck down Rick, i just wanna see how baby grimes is doing" Negan chuckled

As Rick just stood there, not knowing what to do or say, Negan startes to grow impatient 

"Yeah just stand there Rick because we have all the fucking day,lead the damn way already!" Negan motioned his hand towards the two sectioned down roads

As they both come up the porch steps, Negan tells Rick to go back to the truck and finish the job, with a few protests, resistence,Negan makes a little threat to his family, Getting Rick to finally leave

 

Negan walked into the the living room.empty.

 

He turned to look up the stairs where Carl may have been, he swung Lucille around once and started heading up the stairs

 

As he started walking down the hallway with a sadistic grin, he thought if he should just knock but decides to just walk into the room...

\--|Carl|--

I heard the door close from downstairs thinking, dad came back to tell me Negan left, But i didnt hear the horn nor the trucks drive out

As my heart started skipping beats ,a Saviour?maybe trying to loot the house,It coudlve been Michonne, wait, but she left on an earl supply run a couple days ago, Possibly an Alexandrian resident running in here because of the Saviours, But that made no sense considering the house is located pretty far from the gate entrance

The ony thing i could do right now is sit and wait, I have no sort of weapon material considering Negan took all of the guns and ammo.heh,bastard.

 

My breath caught my throat as i heard footsteps going upstairs into the hallway,I just sat here and waited to see if the footsteps would be gone.

But,no.

 

It was headed straighted for my bedroom

As my bedroom knob turned quickly and the door opened revealing the one last person I ever wanted 

 

Negan.

 

~~|Third Person|~~

"There he is" Negan chuckled darkly opening his arms as to seem to be a welcoming hug but Carl knows its just another death trap. Walking closer, Carl stood up wanting to show he is not afraid but, he was now backed up on the wall, Negan invading his space

Carl can smell his breathe with the mix of mint,cigarretes, and Alcohol 

 

Carl looks up and locks his baby blue with Negan's chocolate brown eyes, Then converts his eyes to go to his lips, looks so soft and inviting

 

'snap out of it Carl' he thought while glaring at the floor

Carl snapped his head back up at negan who was wandering around the room In a taunting way showing him he isnt going anywhere anytime soon, Then again,He looked back at Carl and just smiled at him with a touch of charm

 

"Like what you see kid?"Negan taunted, Carl wanted to say yes  
But he couldnt let Negan get to him so, he just rolled his eyes

 

Negan's chuckle bounced off the walls in the room that made Carl's spine quiver to no end

 

"Why are you here?" Carl asked while crossing his arms

 

"Aww c'mon kid, I thought you were smarter than that" he responded 

 

Carl swore his grin was like a dog getting a plate filled with pounds of bacon on it

"What does that supposed to mean" Carl asked, which he accidently made it sound a little bit too demanding too him and Negan's liking

 

All negan did was smile and walk towards Carl, shoulders wide and broad, towering over him about a foot and a half

 

His heart started beating faster thing Negan could heard it too as he walked closer

stopping right in front of Carl looking down showing no emotion on his face. Hmp. Not even amusement

"Negan, what are yo-" warm lips were pressed softly against his own sending a tight swirling feeling in his chest to the pit of his stomach

Carl opened his mouth, allowing Negan to slide his tounge dominating his mouth, licking every inch inside of carl's mouth as he reached for his long brown locks tingling between his fingers as Carl moan around his tounge, wanting more

they break apart for a quick breath, both breathing heavily 

Negan smiling as Carl rushes back to his lips moaning and negan grunting at his needy mood that suprised not only him but Carl himself

 

But what did suprise both of them is Rick's voice booming around their grunts and moans

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post chap. every 3 days ~_~


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp.

Flamingos  
Love  
Asians  
More  
Indoors  
Not like  
Germans  
Outside

IDK


	4. run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke my phone and had gotten a new phone so I had to wait a couple days to transfer my stuff on tge sim card because i didnt back it up but anyways lets continue........

Negan holds Carl's face his tounge still roaming in Carl's mouth with a fuming rick standing behind them

 

Knowing Rick cant do anything, or something stupid to cause a threat to is family he just stands there with a betrayal look, looking away from the scene

Negan pulls away with a sly grin on his face, taking a deep breath and turning around to face Rick

A truck horn blares through the air cutting off every sound around them

As if Negan's smile couldnt get any wider he seems to walk infront of Rick but walk's towards the exit stopping beside him, hand on his hip and leaning down to Rick's ear

"He's mine" Negan whispered, then threw his head back laughing half-heartedly making Rick's heart tear in half and the verge of another break down seeming to edge upon him

Negan pat's Rick's back and walks out to the front door and made his way to the gate, driving off in the truck

 

Meanwhile Rick and Carl is in his room back to back from each other

Rick sighs and turns around, leaked tears stained his cheeks, face red as a tomato, looking as if he is on the brink of collapsing 

"why" That one word hit Carl in the face like a damn brick being dropped 100ft high, the way he said it, this was it all the stress and fustration Carl has been holding in this whole time finally let go

Carl's body shook and the only instinct he had was to run. yes run away. Dont stop.

Dont stop until there is blisters all over his feet.

Carl ran out the house and to the metal handles that was built up to the top of the wall, sometimes Enid would go.

Not caring for hell who over saw him he climbed up, heart racing, hopped downed and continued into the deep forest.........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the chp's arent good, dont judge im a little bit of a lazy piece of shit on my own part ~_~


	5. Into the Santcuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again im still a lazy piece of shit

"Its all my damn fault" Rick said to Michonne who had gotten back a shit load of supplies for Negan on her early run

 

"Hey, look at me alright? look, you shouldn't let this go to to your head Rick, Carl has been through worse he can handle the outside world" she responded 

"No, its been 4 day's and I want my son back please, please michonne I dont know what to do I already lost Lori but to have Carl, my blood.gone. I dont know if I can handle th-" Rick tried to finish his sentence but starts to hyperventilate, and michonne take's over instructing him. Breath in. Breath out. 

Rick had nearly forgetton everything that happened between his son and Negan

Rick just stood there with Michone wrapping her arms around him to try and comfort him 

" Its gonna be okay Rick, Carl is going to be okay" she said softly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Negan should be heading towards Alexandria tomorrow for his shit. 

heh. just cant get a break for nothing. Not suprised

A rumbling engine of a truck sounds pulls over to the side of the road infront of the bush Carl is hiding, and a guy comes out of the driver seat 

" Fuckin' shit, the engine is busted" the driver guy said

Another guy comes from the passenger seat and moves infront of the truck 

who are these people? Carl thought

"Damn, can we get it fixed in time?" he said

"Yeah,I think I can just pull th-" mumbles the driver, the Roarin of an engine comes on

"Hell yeah!"

"Nice. Lets hurry the fuck out of here and not be late or Negan is gonna be pissed off" the driver nodded towards him and they both walked over and got into their seats

 

what a coincidence, Saviours

 

The truck started to jolt foward and Carl made a flat summersault into the back of the truck 

He made his way into the back of the truck where there was a crate of guns

hmm, not only from us but from Hilltop too.

 

Carl grabbed an m16 from the crate. It looked to make more damage than other gun's Carl thought as he made sure it was loaded

Carl felt the truck slow down a bit and bump up and down, he mover towards the light and look to see a statue signaling he was now in the enemy's line of fire, no going back

 

He grabbed an bottle of syrup from one of the crates and poured it onto the road for a trail to make sure he could find his way back

 

The trucked passed another opened gate where he could see a blockade on both sides where the fence had Walkers tied to chains either on barrels, Cars or the fence, Some on sharp ended point sticks with people impaled on them

 

The truck stops and Carl goes to the back of the truck again crouching next to the crate of guns and awaits pointing the weapon toward the exit of the truck

He hears the two saviours get out the car and other saviours voices until he heard Negan's voice outside getting ready to unload

A saviour moves the flaps to the side and hops in, making Carl grip the gun hard until his finger stings

The saviours grabs the crate where it is full of alchohol, he picks it up and the drinks crack from underneath breaking the bottle leaving the liquid spilling all over the truck 

 

"ah , Shit" the Saviour curses he bends down to pick a piece of glass 

Everything happens so quick, 

The saviour glances towards Carl 

Fuck.

Panic sets in Carl's stomach, and his hands start to shake 

" what in the he-" Carl out of his panic state, machines the saviour

 

Carl then moves toward's the exit of the truck, gun raised high as everyone outside the truck just witnessed a one eyed little phsyco kid gun down one of their own

"Dont move" Carl said pointed the gun at everyone

"I only want Negan, he killed my friends" Carl threatened, A laugh echoed through the air making everyone visibly shaken, including Carl himself

"look at you, you are adorable" Negan smiled walking around everyone as Carl pointed the gun towards him

"Did you pick that gun because it looked cool?" Negan continued

"You totally did, huh, ive gotta say kid you do scare the shit outta me" Negan ensued as he stoped behind one of his men as if he were his human bullet shield

A saviour stepped foward setting a quick alarm in Carl gunning him and at the same time dwight tackled Carl to the floor and wrestled with him a bit finally giving up, Dwight takes the gun and his knife away

Dwight backs away as Negan moves towards Carl, with his hand on his hip that makes Carl face fluster that didnt go unnoticed by Negan

"Yeesh, back off dwight is that a way to treat our new guest" Negan gestured a hand to Carl, winking at him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meh


	6. Nothing new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its short i had just gotten my phone fixed

Carl sighed and took Negan's hand and was lifted up off the floor grabbing the sheriff's deputy hat, dusting it off of all sides and putting it back on as he glares at Negan who is smiling very deviloushly at him

Negan pulled Carl close to his side and leaned into his ear and whispered,

"We can have alot more fun here" 

Carl's mind raced through the events of what happened last time. As Carl was going to protest something caught his eye, Behind the fence that were filled with zombies that were chained were 4 guys who were in these baige torn up baggy-dirty looking shirt and pants with a letter written on each of the shirts

But someone there seemed to recognize Carl, that long slick black hair that Carl seemed familiar too but, couldnt see the persons face as they were covered in bruises and dirt

Before Carl could take a closer look, Negan's broad posture frame blocked his way and grinned sadistically something that he's gotten used to by now

Negan smiled grabbed his shoulder and took him into the sanctuary on the side of the steps

As Carl walked inside he saw.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you it was short


	7. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just another crappy part of Negan and Carl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh I wrote this on the edge of falling asleep and practically this while story

He saw people.

They didnt look as cleaned and well living but, Carl was still impressed. He really does have the numbers.

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻

As they went futher to the edge, Negan came right up next to him and everyone stared to kneel to the floor.

Negan smiled at this, he loved their respect, But he wasnt the only one. Carl was also a little flushed by this, especially when he is standing next to the big bad wolf of the apocalypse, he felt a little of proudness start to bubble inside his chest. 

Negan also noticed too , As he kicked up a smile this time showing his bright teeth.  
Carl knows that Negan knows he is showing Carl that he can have the power and respect he has.

 

_________________________________

 

Negan wrapped an arm around Carl and walked down a hall where some of Negans men rooms were. As they passed by some of them were giving him dirty looks towards Carl, As long as he had Negan by his side knowing they can't do shit to him. All he did was have his head high and whenever they passed them he held the smuggest smirk of all lifetime 

They turned to a left and was met to a separated corridor and a staircase was on the side  
As they was headed up towards a narrow flight of stairs  
Carl those thought:how the hell does Negan walk up and down every day without twisting his damn ankle

"Awfully quiet for a serial killer don't you think?" Negan said breaking the silence. Carl just rolled his eyes in annoyance. Well at least the silence lasted for a good while.  
Negan chuckled when they got to the top of the stairs, Negan opened the door to what seems to be his room since it is twice the size of a Alexandria room. Carl decided not to go in and just stand outside,

"Come in Carl, I dont fucking bite" Negan teased and turned around to glance at Carl

"Thats very hard to believe"Carl snarled, glaring hard at Negan, his eyes darkening walking up to Carl.

"Get.in." Negan's patience was waning as Carl protest against his orders. A door across the hall creak open to reveal a middle-aged women in a black tight dress

"N-negan, is everything ok?" her voice is barely audible 

Negan sighed and glared at Carl and turned back to the girl,  
"Get back into the room, Amber" Negan growled

As he turned around to walk back to the door he stopped mid-way and turned back 

"And Amber," Negan said, Amber looked up at Negan with growing fear in her eyes

"Don't think I dont know what happened with you and Mark" the way Negan said that, knew whatever situation was going on it isnt over. Amber quickly shut the door. Satisfied, Negan walked back to Carl, his eyes darkening again. Carl did the same and glared back at Negan with full hatred.

 

Negan smiled darkly at him, grabbed his flannel shirt collar and dragged him into the room. Quickly shutting the door and placing Lucille on the coffee table, he went up and invaded Carl's space and grabbing the back of his neck and forcing Carl to look at him.

"Remember who you're talking to and what place you're in and, do not forget who belongs to who" Negan then smiled and released a sadistic chuckle that bounced off the walls making Carl shiver

He put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Cheer th fuck up kid, I'm only fucking around with ya"  
Negan said and winked at Carl 

"Huh, be a good lil serial killer and sit" Negan commanded as if Carl was a dog in training. He did what he was told, But one thing that crossed his mind is that he liked it. Negan took off Carl's sheriffs deputy hat and his face went grim.

 

Negan loves it whenever Carl stands up to him with no emotion of fear, "Stay here, I'll be right back I got some shit to handle" Negan picked up Lucille and walked out the door, Carl praises were answered as he needed a breath from Negan's watch. But, also a chance of seeing if he could find a way out

Carl got up off the couch and decided the window is not an option unless suicide and breaking bones was involed in this escape mission. Then he thought about sneaking out into the hall, yeah hell no as said before if it involed suicide.

Giving up Carl sat there on the leathery chair and thought about how the chances are if he recruits with Negan. First off, the man basically gives him chances, he treats him like an adult, and has the ability to earn the power and respect he has. Then, what about Alexandria, but most importantly Judith. Carl quickly got up with a fuss and hissed to himself to come to think of how selfish he was for running away like that. 

"There is no going back now" he whispered to himself as he dropped his whole weight onto the couch. Negan came through the door with a powerful energy feeling radiating off from him.  
"Today is your lucky day kid, come with me it is time"Negan smiled

 

"Time for what?" Carl responded

 

 

 

 

 

"The iron"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, stop yelling at me I promise it will be longer next Chp.
> 
> If you're reading this i am suprised you came this far interested into the fic, cuz honestly im barely even trying


	8. In control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yolo

Negan bangs Lucille against the metal bar a couple times to get his people attention, with Carl walking behind him feeling open and vulnerable. Everyone turned up to look at Negan and kneeled. He lik- no loved when people has that kind of respect towards him. Negan smiled and leaned an angle with his hip and winked at Carl.

"Hold this for me" Carl took Lucille from his hands and avoided his gaze with a flustered face. 

"You know the deal. What is about to happen is gonna be hard to watch" Negan tilted his head and did a quick glance at Mark who was sitting in the chair tied up. Then, looked at Daryl who's eyes was on Carl.

Negan smiled again and felt relaxed. The sound of flaming emgulfing the metal iron was apparently, amusing?

"Hell, I dont wanna do it. I wish I could just ignore the rules and let it slide But, I cant" Negan walked over to the steps. Carl followed.

Negan's jaw set an defiance look "Why" His voiced boomed the sanctuary walls

"The rules keep us alive" The people below them answered. Carl thought, These are people he helped and saved to get to where he is now. These people savioured and has an great amount of loyalty for Negan which is something not every person recieves in that position in an apocalypse. Negan started walking down the stairs and again, Carl followed head still when he spots Daryl who looks like he's been through hell and back he quickly ducks his head down.

"That. Is. Right." He looked over to Carl and saw him looking down and couldnt help but feel a little helpless to know what is wrong.

"We survive.We provide security for others. We bring civilization back to this world.  
We are, the saviours"

 

Negan glanced at Daryl again, instead of Carl he was glooming straight back at Negan

"But we can't do that without rules. Rules are what make it all work." Negan's gaze shifted to Carl with an expression Carl couldnt read. In hopes to cheer the kid up he winked amd smiled at him and turned to look at Mark

 

"I know its not easy, but there is always work and theres always a cost. Here, if you try to avoid it, if you try to cut that corner" Negan yelled, he smiled widely and chuckled

"Then is it the Iron for you" Negan licked his lips and looked at dwight's face. Negan took a step back grabbed Carl and pulled him to his side, slithering an arm around his neck and looked down at the kid and started walking down another case of steps.

"On your feet" he commanded, and everyone obeyed. As they got down to the bottom of the stairs, Negan let go of Carl and had felt a little chillie without him being close. Negan walked towards dwight as he patted Marks face.

"D" Negan said to dwight and chuckled as he went next to the furnace to pick up a thick leathered gauntlet and slid his fingers chuckling again.

Just in time, Dwight took the iron out with a long metal hook. Negan turned around an looked at deight and the flaming red iron and smiled again as he took the iron off the hook and turned to mark.

"Mark" Negan tilted his head

"Im sorry" he's not

"But it is what it is" Amber in the crowd was comforted by Sherry, and Dwight looked down from the scene with Carl watching Negan's every move.  
Negan leaned towards Mark with the iron as drips of sweat came off his forehead with the fear of Negan and tiredness came over him, Mark felt numb cold at first on the left side of his face. Then, the pain attacked him fiercely and he screamed his lungs out as Negan stood there with a smirk that contained a touch of a sadistic emotion. As Negan put a little more pressure to Marks face he looked at Carl,Carl stared right back. Negan's stare daring Carl to look away with Mark's screams waned a little.

 

Carl felt powerless and a little fearful. He crept a look at Daryl who was just as shakend up too and looked right back at him with a screaming Mark in the background and then back towards Negan who's eyes darkened with an unreadable expression. Then, not surprisingly Mark passed out, the pain was too much for him  
Negan took the iron off his face as skin came with it. Negan leaned a little chuckling and stomped his foot. He gave the iron to Dwight and turned to look at the unconscious Mark.

"Now that wasnt so bad, now was it" he said looked away from Carl and down at the bottom of the chair. A sturdy yellow liquid leaked on the floor. Heh pissed himself

Negan shook his head, "Jesus, he pissed himself" He said loud enough for the whole sanctuary to know

Negan looked to Carl and to Daryl and walked over behind him "Clean that up" he whispered in Daryls ear, as in satisfaction Daryl's submission boosts his ego higher as to show how much of an badass tough leader of the apocalypse is, most importantly to show Carl who controls things around here.

 

As Daryl started to clean, Negan turns to Dr.Carson  
"Doc,come do your thing" Negan waved his hand to come over, He comes and examines Marks face

"Well, pussy passed out" He held a face that was smug and disappointed, He wasn't trying to hide it

"But, it's settled, we're squared and everything is cool" Negan gestured to Marks face

"Let Marks face be a daily reminder to him and to everyone else that the rules matter" Negan's voice boomed to make it clear, and scanned through the crowd

"I hope we all learned something today because I don't ever want to have to do that again" In neck breaking speed, Negan looks at Carl winks, and the smile is back.

He looks down, back up walking, stops next Carl and leans

"That some crazy shit huh," leans in closer invading his space"you probably think I'm a lunatic" Negan looks up "C'mon lets go and see what I've had instored for you" Negan snakes in arm around him and pulls him close in a possessive manner, when Negan see's some people staring at his boy like some piece of meat.

Negan growled 'mine' under his breath as he lead Carl towards his room.

__________________________________________________________________

As Carl walked into the room, Negan turned to lock the door. Alarmed Carl instinctively he reached for his knife But, realizing Dwight took it from him when he tackled him.

Negan turned around, his voice was low, gravely and hungry.

 

"Clothes off"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to upload as fast as I could but my Phone and computer wasnt working, But it is now •_•


End file.
